WO 2004/059830 A2 (whose US National Phase became U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,776) discloses a rotor position sensor arrangement for an electric motor having a multi-pole sensor magnet, in which arrangement a rotor position signal is converted into a digital value with a 2-bit resolution. This digital value makes it possible to obtain information from the rotor position signal even within the angle range of one sensor pole (e.g. within region 550 in FIG. 5 below), so that an absolute value for the rotor position can be generated.